


Dear Winchesters

by Denabella



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denabella/pseuds/Denabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fan manages to send a letter to the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Winchesters

Dear Sam, Dean, and Castiel,  
I guess you're wondering how I got your address. It's pretty easy for a somewhat new hunter to find. But I'm honestly just a fan of the show. I was able to figure out how to send this letter to your universe, cause I heard you were close to giving up hope and stop hunting. Let the world take its course. Let the Darkness win. Please don't. Don't forget how important you three are to the whole world over there and over here. The Winchester name doesn't just bring fear to those who hear it. It brings hope to those need it. If you could see just how many lives you save over here in my world. People who are depressed and sucidual are encouraged by your journey to always keep fighting. To never give up. You boys have saved my life so many times than you could know. You're amazing. We know how to fight demons and supernatural beings. Because of you, if we get hit with a wave of beings from your world over here, we know how to handle it. We just don't want you to give up. We need Team Free Will, and we need them more than ever. Because I may be just a fan of a show over here, but over there and somewhere over here maybe, all of this is real. And we need people like you. Cause without you, so many of us wouldn't be here. I most likely wouldn't be here to write this letter. You guys bring hope and light to a world so full of darkness that we sometimes can't see our own worth. And now you're in that same position, and it's our turn to help you. To show you how much you mean to so many people like me. You inspire us to always keep fighting. And now it's your turn. Keep fighting and don't let the darkness win over you.   
Your fan,  
Dena  
P.S. Please don't give up on Crowley either. There is some good in him. And he needs to realize.


End file.
